


Rehearsal For A Coronation

by pendragonlord21



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:11:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendragonlord21/pseuds/pendragonlord21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur attempts to help Merlin prepare for the big occasion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rehearsal For A Coronation

Merlin takes a few steps forward, then trips over his red robes. Arthur quickly reaches out and catches him before his face meets the floor. Arthur smirks, trying to hold back a laugh! Merlin sneers at him and gently elbows him in the ribs. Arthur stands him upright, "If that's all the thanks I get, next time I'll just let you fall, shall I?" he asks and Merlin rolls his eyes. "There's not going to _be_ a next time, I can do this," he says, taking another few steps, stumbling this time, but not falling. He groans in frustration.

  
"It's not as easy as it looks!" Merlin complains. Arthur can't help smiling again, "It's walking Merlin, come on, surely even _you_ can do that," he teases. Merlin sighs, "Remind me why I married you again?" he asks, not actually looking for an answer, but Arthur is prepared to give him three, "Oh I think it was a mix of my dashing good looks, my second to none charm and my," Merlin interrupts him there, "Money?" he teases. Arthur shakes his head, frowning, "I was going to say my uncanny ability to love and accept you, magic and ears and all." Merlin's eyes widen, "Ears?!" he asks, putting his hands over them, pushing them against his head. Arthur pulls Merlin's arms down, watching, amused when his ears ping back out to where they usually sit, "I said I loved them, did I not? That crown does make them look even bigger though," Arthur says, with a grin on his face.

  
Merlin takes it off, holding it in both his hands, it's very heavy! "Do I really have to have a Coronation?" he asks, he's not looking forward to it at all! All those people looking at him, he knows he'll fall at the very least. Arthur nods, "Merlin, you're the King's spouse, of _course_ you need a Coronation! And it's a historic event, you're the very first second King, in all the history of the Seven Kingdoms," he reminds him. Arthur takes the crown from Merlin's hands, noticing he's struggling with it's weight. Merlin sighs and turns around, practising his walk for what must be the hundredth time in what is now the fourth rehearsal for his Coronation. "Just think back to our Wedding Day, you did alright then," Arthur reminds him. "Only alright?" Merlin asks, looking over his shoulder at his husband. "Well, you did trip, just a little, as you made it to the alter," Arthur says, smiling at the memory.

  
"Can't you use your magic to be graceful or something?" Arthur asks. Merlin scowls at him. Arthur raises his hands, "Sorry! You know what I mean though! If it'd make you less nervous," he shrugs. Merlin shakes his head, "No, I have to just do it. If not for me, for you, and for the people of the Kingdom that _I'm_ going to rule," Merlin says, panic creeping into his voice. Arthur raises the crown and places it back on Merlin's head, "You will make a wonderful King. You're inspiring, you're a good person, you're everything a King _should_ be," he tells Merlin, leaning in to kiss him. Merlin smiles for the first time all day, "Hm, I think I just remembered why it was I married you," he says, stealing another kiss before rehearsing his walk again. Arthur teases him, "Anyway, _I_  shall take care of all the duties and you can just serve me, like you've always done! That _is_ what wives are for," he jokes. Merlin just shakes his head, not even listening to him go on anymore. Then he jumps up and down excitedly, clapping when he gets to the alter without tripping once! In his excitement his crown slips down over his eyes and Arthur laughs, hurrying over to help him. He fixes it atop Merlin's head again and hugs him close, "That was perfect! Now if you can just do that again tomorrow, things should go smoothly," he says. Merlin narrows his eyes, "You couldn't just let me have my moment, could you?"

  
Late the following evening, Merlin lifts his crown off of his head and places it next to Arthur's in the cabinet at the foot of their bed, then locks them both up securely. "I don't know what I was so worried about, I didn't stumble once!" he says proudly, speaking too soon as he trips over on the short walk to bed. Arthur laughs and props himself up on his elbows to see Merlin sprawled on the floor, "You were saying?" he teases. "Are you okay?!" he asks, concerned as Merlin gets up and climbs in beside him, "Yes, fine, thank you," Merlin answers, cuddling up to his husband. "Goodnight King Arthur Pendragon," he whispers, giving Arthur a gentle kiss. "Goodnight King Merlin Pendragon," Arthur replies, stroking his fingers through Merlin's hair as they drift off to sleep.


End file.
